Reunited Love ( Attack On Titan Ereri fanfic )
by Etny
Summary: Eren Yeager a 17 year old boy goes on a train every day to see his beloved family, coming face to face with a man who seems awfully familiar,Is it possible that they knew each other from their past and were now reunited?


A loud beeping sound was ringing through the teens ears but he simply ignored it and continued resting peacefully.

After a few minutes he heard his loud ringtone ringing under the small fabric under his head. He picked it up barely available to open his eyes. His voice was deep and cold "What?" He heard a familiar high-pitched voice under the phone line.

"Eren, are you on the train yet?" Armin said in a cheerful delighted tone. Eren was fully awake now as he sprang up from his bed catching his phone before it fell to the floor. His heart had quickened as he left his soft comfort zone and ran to his dresser. "Uh, Almost there Armin! The line is cutting chhhhh….chhhhhh….I'll be there in a minute uh chhh" He hanged up having no hope Armin had believed that. He looked at his alarm clock hitting snooze.

"9:48"

Fuck! He had to be there at 10:00!

Although he was in a hurry he tried to pick out his most fashionable belonging clothes he had and put them on. A blue sweater mixed with green matched the color of his eyes and although he didn't notice he just simply liked the sweater. He put on black pants and ran to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

Today was a big day, it had been at least 2 years since he had seen his family. Mom,Dad,Armin and Mikasa. The teen had moved out due to getting a scholarship from the best colleges in the state.

Trost Wall.

That day when he received the letter through the mail Armin and Mikasa had to stand beside him making sure he didn't faint which was nearly about to happen. Ever since then he had moved very far away from them and the teen may not look like it but he was a very busy person, although he'll never had the intelligence of his best friend Armin he did have _some_ smarts. Besides Armin did show a little hint of jealousy of course his friend was glad for him.

Eren wrapped a green scarf around his neck and put on a leather black jacket and sprang out the door, it was September so it was a bit chilly.

Eren looked at the train station and nearly leaped there before the swing door closed stopped by his foot and he let out plenty of swear words out of his mouth once it squeezed the fabric and Eren's leg but he was relieved he had stopped the door from closing.

"Oi, brat get in can't you see some of us are freezing our asses off?"Eren was startled at the sudden irritated voice which made him command whoever it was by stepping in. "I apologize!" He looked up wait, _down_ at the male and tried his best to smile. It was quite obvious he was annoyed his grey eyes narrowing at Eren's eyes. He had a undercut and he showed no sign of kindness or forgiveness. His lips curved into a frown and though he was quite shorter than the teen, his facial expressions made Eren feel 10x smaller. He was wearing a black hat that had a few yellow stripes around it, black shoes and a yellow tie wrapped around his neck along with a black button up shirt.

He sat down in the nearest passenger seat crossing his legs and looking around, it was quite crowded for a Friday, Eren checked his phone 9:59" He let out a sigh of relief just in time.

"**Everyone make sure you're ass is seated! Next stop Shiganshina**"

The passengers sat down immediately and once again Eren was startled, he had never heard such a demanding frightening voice in his life. It was so cold and yet so fragile.

Eren felt a sudden motion next to him and he turned around to see who it same men was sitting next to him crossing his legs and sipping a cup of coffee holding the cup in such a odd way. "Aren't you supposed to be driving the train?" Eren said curiously trying to sound as nice as he could. The railroad worker turned to him and put his coffee down clearing his throat and staring at him with the same expression since Eren entered the bus. "Mind your own fucking business will you?" He hissed at him as the harsh words slipped off his tongue. The teen's green eyes widened and anger flushed through his body, nobody has sweared at him since he dated Jean which he gotten used to but they broke up years ago. "I'm just fucking asking, what the hell is your problem?!" He snapped back at him using the same tone of voice as he did. He turned to him his eyes showing a hint of amusement it was obvious people didn't stand up to him usually and no way the teen was going to be the first one to. "My problem is that I was fucking forced to work in this shitty place brat, and quit giving that stupid look it looks like you need to take a shit." He glanced at the other direction irritated giving this as a signal that the conversation was over. The teen looked down clenching his fists, when Eren got angry he couldn't control it at this point he didn't even care he had forgotten to take his medicine for his anger issues. His arm swinged furiously at the railroad worker but then he felt a sudden hint of force and pain as his arm was stopped and twisted making the teen gasp in pain as he freed his arm from him, biting his lip to stop from screaming. The older male didn't even glance as his direction "Keep that up, and you'll be losing your other arm"

Eren clenched his arm and waited till the pain calmed down a bit, he was lucky he had a pulled away before his arm could have gotten further damage.

The older male looked at the window and took a deep breath "We take turns in driving the train every week" He said this quietly but he sounded uninterested though Eren was glad he didn't sense irritation anymore. They both felt the train stop and Eren grabbed his suitcases and stood up but the older male grabbed his arm and put him back to his seat.

"Did I tell you to stand up brat?" Eren looked at him perplexed but stayed in his seat as his eyes followed when the other male stood up and grabbing the speaker from the corner.

"**We are now at Shiganshina, you are now allowed to stand up and leave this damn place and make sure you don't leave anything I don't want any of your dirty belongings" **He stared at Eren as he said this which made Eren shift uncomfortably as he stood up once again.

"**Except for the brat with the green eyes, stay seated"**

Everyone turned to Eren as his whole face turned into a light shade of red but they walked off the train until he was alone with the older male. He could've used a better example of describing him then his embarrassing green eyes. Why did he have to stay here?

10:24

Lets just hope he didn't take.

He walked next to him and crossed his arms not saying a single word just glaring at him as if he wanted Eren to speak up "I uh…. did I do something wrong?" He hated how his expression frightened and made him nervous.

He examined the teen, squinting his eyes and tilting his head just quite a bit. "Have I seen you before, kid?" Eren raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "I dont think so" The older male took a step forward and lifted Eren's chin with his finger and stared into his eyes. "Those goddamn eyes are so familiar.." Eren completely confused stared back at him trying to find any sign of recognition but he didn't find anything familiar about him, surely he had been mistaken? He can't be the only one with green eyes right? "I… you must be mistak-" He was cut off with the older male pushing him to the door "Just get out" Eren walked to the door holding his suitcases. What he didn't know is when a hand was softly slipped in his pocket along with a small note that said "Here's my phone number brat, don't call me too much or I'll block you **********"

Levi walked back to the train as the swing doors closed questions being filled through his head. as he tried to remember why he seemed so familiar. "Surely it can't be-" He was interrupted with Erwin's voice. "Levi its your turn to control the train"


End file.
